The interlace driving is one known technique for driving the gate lines and source lines of a display panel. The interlace driving involves alternately driving odd-numbered gate lines associated with odd-numbered fields and even-numbered gate lines associated with even-numbered fields associated with even-numbered gate lines; in the interlace driving, each frame includes two fields, one is an odd-numbered field and the other is an even-numbered field. The interlace driving have been considered as a technique which allows increasing the number of times of image drawing without increasing the transmission data amount in image data transfer (more specifically, without increasing the transmission rate or transmission band width), compared with non-interlace driving, which involves sequential selection of the gate lines in image displaying. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-111400 A discloses an interlace driving method for a liquid crystal display panel.
The interlace driving, which effectively avoids an increase in the transmission rate or transmission band width of image data, tends to increase the power consumption due to an increase in the number of times of image drawing. The increase in power consumption is one issue of recent systems including display panels of high definition, such as FHD (full high definition) panels or those with higher definition, therefore reduction in the power consumption is an urgent requirement of a display control device. From this background, the inventors have committed a study for reducing power consumption in interlace driving.